Killabilly
Killabilly, AKA the Zombie of Zombies, is the true antagonist in the video game Lollipop Chainsaw. History Summoning the Zombie of Zombies After Juliet killed Zed, Vikke, Mariska, Josey, and Lewis Legend, Swan told Juliet that he wanted her to kill them. He also told Juliet that it was all a ritual, that a pawn, is supposed to kill the five chosen zombies to bring forth the King of Zombies. The final part of the ritual included a sacrifice. So Swan kills himself, and the ritual was completed. With the ritual completed, Killabilly came to be. Killabilly processes by destroying buildings and sending hordes of zombies to the city. Juliet had to reach Killabilly while dealing with Killabilly's hordes of zombies and his laser vison. When Juliet manages to reach Killabilly, Killabilly grabs Juliet, which starts a 2 phase boss battle. Phase 1 Killabilly attacks by flicking Juliet and spitting zombies out of his mouth. Juliet has to use her Chainsaw Blaster and shoot into Killabilly's eyes. Killabilly will sometime cover his eyes to prevent getting shot. After enough damage, Killabilly will attempt to eat Juliet. But Juliet uses her chainsaw, forcing Killabilly to spit Juliet out. This starts phase 2 of this boss battle. Phase 2 In this phase, Killabilly with slam the ground wiith his hands, which can cause shockwaves. Killabilly will also shoot lasers out of his eyes if Juliet is at a distance. Killabilly will also summon a car and use it as a toy car. As time goes on, Killabilly will swing his arms like he's strumming a guitar. This causes multiple zombies to fly towards Juliet. Killabilly will continue to do this, until Juliet kills a certain ammount of zombies. He'all also summon some cars with zombies in it. He also a very long tounge that he sometimes uses as a projectile. Juliet has to attack Killabilly's hand. When she does, Killabilly's fingers will get cut off, however the fingers will grow back. Sometimes, Juliet can use her Chainsaw Blaster and aim for Killabilly's eyes. When Killabilly losses enough health, he'll attempt to crush Juliet. Juliet however, cuts off Killabilly's fingers. Juliet processes to jump on Killabilly's arm. With some quick timing, Juliet manages to dodge Killabilly. Getting inside Killabilly Just then, Morikawa calls Juliet and tell her that Killabilly's weakness is inside him. Killabilly tries to kill juliet with his laser vision, but was intercepted by Juliet's father. Juliet's Father rams into Killabilly's face with a motorcycle filled with TNT. The explosion created a hole on Killabilly's face. Juliet manages to get inside Killabilly before the hole closed. Killabilly's Death Juliet fought her way through Killabilly's defense and encounters Swan's body connected to Killabilly's Core. Morikawa tells Juliet that the only way to kill Killabilly is to place Nick's head onto Swan's body and have Killabilly self-destruct. However if Nick does this, he won't make it. Nick demands Juliet to place him onto Swan's body. Juliet places Nick onto Swan's body, and Nick makes Killabilly explode. Despite saying that Nick will die, Morikawa told that Nick's a hero. So he decides to revive Nick, but with a mix-up. Nick was revived with Morikawa's body. Powers Killabilly is an incredibly power zombie. He wields superhuman strength, durability, and endurance. He has razor sharp claws, can spit zombies out of his mouth, shoot lasers out of his eyes, and has a long and powerful toung. He also can summon zombies in various ways, such as summoning a car filled with zombies from his hands,tpunge, and hair, and act like he has an air guitar to create a strong gust of wind to summon a small army of zombies in the area. But the most notable ability Killabilly wields is his immortality, and accellereated healing factor. He can heal any major injury within a few seconds, to about a minute (depending on the injury). He's also near invunerable and that almoat nothing can kill him. Him only weakness is his core, if his core gets destoyed, Killabilly dies. Trivia *In the info screen, Splinters, Roadkill, Starvation, Charley Horses, Oppression, Satan, Rape, Torture, Suffering, Flat Tires, Genocide, Michael Buble, and M. Night Shyamalan are listed as Killabilly's Influences. *It's said that Killabilly is 666 years old Gallery Killabilly's Influences 1.png|Killabilly's Influences Killabilly's Influences 2.jpg|Killabilly's Influences Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Brutes Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Dimwits Category:Clawed Villains Category:Summoners Category:Giant Monsters Category:Parody Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Suda 51 Villains Category:Lollipop Chainsaw Villains Category:Demon Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Deities Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Immortals Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Anarchist